Hearts Open Wide
by rebel Ed18
Summary: Sora and Roxas have been fans of a partular singer since they were younger, as well as several of his other brothers. However, When Roxas drags Sora to a club for music, both of them didn't know of the mess that was ahead of them.
1. Our Beginnings

Hearts Open Wide

By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

**Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Quick, quick! Turn to channel seven!"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm the oldest and I said so now do it!"

The blonde groaned and followed the shorter brunette's orders, turning their television on, the blonde turning to channel seven, a black haired reporter was on, the wind blowing gently in her hair as her lips began to move. "Good evening. Just recently there were reports of the hit band Next In Line breaking up. Talk of this was last heard of when the drummer, Seifer and the guitarist and vocalist, Squall Leonheart, had gotten into a fight, causing each other to be permanently scarred across their faces."

"Sora! Roxas! Turn the TV off!"

"In a minute mom!" they both shouted to her, their blue eyes never leaving the screen of the television. For a long time, Next In Line was their idol and the twins followed their concerts and everything that happened to them.

"This time, the band is officially breaking up. Squall announced that this morning. The reason is still unknown about why this band broke up after a long and successful career. Fans everywhere are devastated about this break up. Just what went wrong? This is Vanessa Rose, NCM 7." The twins continued to stare at the television, mouths open, their faces nearly two inches away from the screen. They knew.

They knew the reasons.

What, you think that Next In Line's biggest fans wouldn't know about what was going on? Of course they knew. "How could she DO that to him?!" shouted the brunette, Sora.

"I-I don't know! I always KNEW that she was a good for nothing! I mean, what the fuck happened?!"

"M-Maybe he broke up with her?"

"No, he really did love her... So SHE broke up with HIM." They both gasped.

"OR SHE CHEATED ON HIM!" they exclaimed in unison. Their blue eyes lit with a red and orange flame. "That WHORE!" Sure, a majority of the male listeners to Next In Line were in it for Rinoa, but there were a select few that despised her. Sora and Roxas? They were in that category. They were the two that hated her a lot. More then you would know. Oh, how old were this boys? About 12, I would say. Sora would be 13 and Roxas is 12.

* * *

"You cheated, Cloud!" whined a young boy. He wore blue knee length jeans with a sweater on and a slightly larger than his head baseball cap, the main color red and the rim and visor part black. He was walking on the left side of a tall blonde man, thin light brown rimmed glasses wrapping around his luscious blue eyes. His blonde hair spiked up and in the back a little bit. It was weird, but it was cool and it made him different. That was good right? He wore a short sleeved sweatshirt a checkerboard pattern printed on it, a zipper running down the middle. Already, the zipper was 1/3rd unzipped to show off a black shirt, jeans on his legs. His other hand was holding the hand of another young boy. He was a little taller than the baseball cap one, but he wore a light blue short sleeved shirt, blonde hair a cute mess, and shorts.

"I did not cheat. How can you cheat in tag?"

"You have longer legs, Cloud!" the first boy whined again. Cloud chuckled lightly.

"That's true, Ki..." Cloud fixed the boy's hat and then smiled lightly, turning to the other boy. "Li, are you feeling okay?" He nodded.

"I'm just hungry is all."

"Well, that can be fixed. What should today's snack be?"

"Ice cream?" suggested Ki, a bright smile on his face. Cloud blinked and then nodded.

"Alright, one for ice cream.... What about you, Li? Ice cream?"

"Sounds good!" The second boy smiled, looking up at Cloud. Were the three of them related? No. Not at all. The boys, they were about 13, yet still so attatched to this man. Why? Because this man had adopted them; Li and Ki Akage. For a long time, they have been around Cloud Strife, a man who is not only a doctor, but also a professional piano player, teaching everybody and anybody that wanted to learn the art of the soothing music. He was a good teacher too. Oh, and those glasses? Pssh... They're a fake. He just wears them because it makes him look more professional, and because Ki thought that it would be cool to see him wear glasses.

The twins had gotten ice cream, Cloud paying for it. Ki got Mango flavored ice cream in a chocolate waffle cone covered in rainbow sprinkles and Li got a lemon sherbet in a cup with Gummy Bears mixed into it. Cloud? Nothing. He wasn't the one for ice cream. He watched them eat the ice cream, laughing to each other, harmless jokes being passed around, laughter ringing in the air. Everything was fine.

But everything wasn't. Roxas, Sora, Cloud, Li, Ki, Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. Their fates were now put into a giant wheel, spinning and spinning, their fates mingling together, showing many strange things. Some of these predictions were full of hurt, pain, sadness, anger. Others were happy, joyful, blissful and full of love. And yet, how do these guys all come together? Well... There's only one way that we can tell... And there's only one way for you know exactly how these lives would tie together, wrapped by a red string of Destiny.

Guess you'll just have to wait to find out, now won't you?


	2. Chapter 1

Hearts Open Wide

By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Written by: Mana**

**

* * *

  
**

Four years had passed.

Four Painful years without Next In Line's New albums.

And Sora, Roxas were going a biiiit insane.

"CLOUD. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET US BORROW YOUR TAPES."

Scratch that,. They were begging for mercy at the moment like true men. The Blond and Brunette were currently standing in front of their oldest brother's apartment. They were on their knees, hands clasped together as they looked up to the blond with a frown on his face.

Roxas and Sora were today going to have their anniversary of the Next In line's break up, and also being the fans they were, whine and complain about what went wrong. There was just one littttle problem.

Cloud treasured those tapes more then he treasured the fact that he was making his two younger brothers beg.

Cloud shook his head for what it seemed like the 16th time for the two boys. "No. Those were my tapes anyways. And every time I let you 'borrow' them you almost ruined them. Would it KILL you to stay over?"

Roxas and Sora only looked at each other quickly to think of a response. Sure they didn't mind staying at Cloud's apartment for the Next in Line Marathon… But both twins knew that Cloud would act such like a girl and slightly 'swoon' over the vocalist Squall. And the sight made. Them. Gag.

Quickly looking back at Cloud, they both spoke in response, "Then stop swooning over Squall every time you see him on the screen." What did they get in response from Cloud? Quick bonks on the head, before the door was closed in front of them.

Sora only yelled slightly, "CLOUD! OPEN THE DOOR YOU FAN BOY!" Roxas sighed before he spoke rationally, "Sora, let's just go home. You know Cloud will NEVER part with his tapes. He's the 3rd biggest fan in the household you know. Come on let's go home…" The brunette sighed deeply before slowly following Roxas, sulking as they walked away from Cloud's apartment. Damn it. No marathon this year.

As the pair of siblings walked off, Cloud opened the door slightly to watch the two walk off as he closed the door again walking back in the house where Ki and Li were currently watching the tapes of Next in Line, Ki sighing as he looked up at Cloud, his cap backwards.

"Cloud, that was kina harsh though. You know they're big fans-" He froze as Cloud was dazing towards the screen as Ki followed Cloud's gaze looking to the screen as Leon was singing, playing his guitar with a wide grin on his face.

Li only pulled Ki's attention, snapping slightly as he rolled his eyes, pointing at Cloud as he was smiling happily looking at Leon. He only mouthed, "Fan Boy Mode." Ki only laughed slightly, as he grabbed the remote, turning it off.

At this he only received a yell from Cloud. "HEY! TV ON NOW!" Ki however gave him a stern look. The shorter of the Akage twins was not letting Cloud go being distracted by Squall Leonheart again.

"CLOUD."

Cloud however groaned before he grumbled. "FINE. I'll go plan them a surprise, but NEVER turn off the tv when I'm busy watching the tapes!" Walking towards the phone, Ki gave a thumbs up at Li who only returned a thumbs up as well.

It looked like Sora and Roxas were getting something out of today thanks to these two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Marathon. School was tomorrow. And today was more vegetables for dinner. Damn today sucked.

Sora rolled in his bed in the room he shared with Roxas, as he sat up slightly, looking out the window. Damn it all, if only Rinoa never ruined Next in Line…

He groaned a bit before he looked to the corner of the room, two electric guitars sat there, one that was a guitar that has a checkerboard pattern; Roxas's. His blue eyes trailed over to the guitar next to it, a blue one with four stars on it, and his name written on there in black.

Standing up, he walked over to the blue one, picking up it up. Sora smiled at the feeling. Oh how long ago when Roxas and him first heard of Next In Line did they pick up the talent of being to play the guitar. And even to this day, Roxas could proudly claim that Sora had the better talent of the twins in the guitar while Roxas had carried the better voice.

He sighed once more before a hand was gripped on the neck of the guitar before a hand picked up a pick, before he began to strum, testing the guitar as he turned on the cd player as began to play Take Off, one of Sora's favorite songs from Next in Line, as began to strum, his mouth mouthing the lyrics.

However before he could get into in and start singing, the door opened to show a rather… hyper Roxas.

"SORA! DROP THE FUCKING GUITAR NOW!" "Roxas- What is it-"

He however watched as Roxas made him take off his guitar as Roxas went to the closet, looking all over in his closet that also had Sora's Clothes As Sora was thrown several clothes at him, he blinked. "Roxas, what's wrong?" Roxas however turned around slowly before grinning. "Cloud got us tickets at the Club Muse's Den! YOU KNOW, WHERE NEXT IN LINE PREFORMED?!!"

At this Sora gaped before stripping of his clothes and getting dressed quickly in a black sleeveless shirt with a zipper on is, pants with several zippers on it and black shoes that were oddly shaped, however they were his favorites so he didn't really give a damn.

Smiling, Sora only grabbed a short sleeved dress shirt, putting it over him. Looking to Roxas, Roxas was wearing a checkerboard shirt and as well as white blue jeans and right now he was putting on his shoes, a tan jacket in his arms. However at the moment, he was too busy putting on more accessories as Sora just grabbed Roxas's ear, dragging him out the house before leaving a note for his mom to know that they were going out for the night.

Outside of the house was a rather irritated Cloud in a blue van with Ki and Li in matching clothing however Ki was wearing a short sleeved black shirt as Li wore a long sleeves one was currently busy trying to keep Ki's hat away from him.

And once they arrived, Sora and Roxas was too busy being amazed as the five of them were lead to a table in the front row as Roxas and Sora grinned.

"Sora." "What Roxas." "I Feel like screaming right now." "Me too-" However both of them were bonked on the heads as Cloud sighed. "You're lucky I know the owner here, so both of you hush it. Why can't you behave like Ki and Li?"

Roxas and Sora only turned to the blond twins who were sharing a menu before the turned to each other, giving sweet smiles, turning back to the menu and were most likely holding hands underneath the tables… Both of them just rolled their eyes as Li and Li were left alone as their eyes scanned the room.

People were just people, however Roxas and Sora blinked looking at a certain table as Sora spotted a silverette talking to a red head, both of them grinning and joking around. Roxas however was focusing on the red head, only to be elbowed by Sora.

"Ow!" "Roxas stop acting Gay! You're not Cloud!"

Roxas scowled as their eyes went back to the table, but… their eyes widen at a taller brunette walking over to them, wearing sunglasses as he sat down at the table, speaking to them. The aura that was emitted by the man was… familiar however… it seemed so dull and cold… However their attention was taken away as the heard the announcer speak on stage in front of them.

"What's up Everybody! You doing good tonight?!"

Several of cheers were heard as The announcer spoke.

"So As we know, tonight the day when Next In Line Broke up. Four years ago… HOWEVER WE created a legend here! And it's time to make another one! We have two performers here tonight Along with their manager so PLEASE STAND UP!"

Sora and Roxas blinked as the table that they were looking at Earlier stood up, three of them walking on stage.

The silverette took the mic as he spoke, "Good Evening, I hope My band WOULD entertain you, however we are short of two people, so we will take this time as an audition… If any body here knows how to play, play come up and play with us! We would like to entertain the audience, and the songs? Axel."

The red head, Known as Axel took the mic, a grin on his face as he pointed at everyone, "My Name is Axel! Got it memorized?!" He heard cheers, the grin widening. Roxas rolled his eyes however as he muttered, "No duh stupid. That silver boy just said that." Sora however snickered as he said, "And I thought you went gay for him." Cloud sighed before hitting Sora lightly on the head. "Sora Hush."

Axel Smiled as he continued, "The Songs we will perform will be… NEXT IN LINE'S HITS! It's to celebrate the Next in Line's creation here and to wish a new hit band to be born! So come on! Who has guts to step up and Perform?!"

Sora's eyes widen as he was pulled up by Roxas. "ROXAS!?!" Roxas smirked before he spoke, "It's what we need…. Since Next in Line disbanded, we were depressed… and like that dofuss said… We'll create a legend here. AND NOW." Sora's eyes widen before nodding as Sora and Roxas looked to the two before they both yelled; despite Cloud's panicking and Ki and Li's cheering,

"ROXAS." "SORA." "Will Perform with you two!"

And Thus…The Wheel Of Destiny Began to Turn.


	3. Chapter 2

Hearts Open Wide

By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

**Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Written by: Syn**

* * *

Those. Stupid. Idiots! Cloud watched as his younger brothers shot up and left to the stage, Riku and Axel happily accepting them. They were equipped with their instruments, Sora with the lead guitar, Riku putting the base around him, Axel sitting on the seat that was surrounded by drums and symbols. And Roxas? You ask where he was? Oh, he was at the mic. They talked for a second among each other before Roxas nodded. "Alright, you guys! The song we're going to play? That song is Take Off! One off their first album!" The guitar started and Roxas spoke heatedly into the mic.

_"Take off."_

As Cloud watched, his blue eyes closed, listening to the words. Ah, such a sweet song. Brought back so many memories... Memories that started everything for him...

* * *

And eight years ago, Cloud was at this same place, a bouquet of flower in his hands, walking around back stage. Hmmm... Now where the hell was that man? The announcer. These flowers were for him. Oh, hell no! They're weren't from Cloud! They were from Cloud's mother, since the two was friends. His mom told him to give them to the announcer. Being the fourteen year old that he was, he walked into the rooms, one by one, trying to find out where the announcer was. The first door he went in had a guitar towards the back door, mirrors and a rack of clothes. What had the blonde stumbled across?

Blue eyes scanned about until he saw a younger boy pacing around. Uh-oh... I think Cloud just stumbled into one of the band member's room. As he tried to sneak out slowly, the boy's blue eyes snapping to look over at Cloud, him freezing. The boy... seemed nervous. This was the band's first show, anyway. Smiling lightly, Cloud walked over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just a little nervous."

Cloud watched the boy stop and look at himself in the mirror, fixing himself. Cloud blinked and walked closer to him, tapping his shoulders and handing Leon the bouquet of roses. "Here... Take these." A gentle smile decorated Cloud's face and the boy just blinked at the red flowers before smiling lightly and taking them.

"Thanks... Though, aren't these for someone else?"

"That person's not important. You have to go on stage in front of all those people... You need these more than him. He works here anyway..." Cloud smiled and the boy smiled back. "I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Squall Leonheart."

Cloud could hear the announcer speak before the crowd cheering. "Ah... I should go now. See you on stage!" With that, the blonde ran out of the room, leaving Squall with a smile on his face, a finger running across some petals of the rose.

"Cloud Strife, hm?" Ah... Show time... Fixing his jacket, Leon felt more confidence rise in him. Was it the boy? Was it the flowers? Was it both? Well, whatever it was, Squall just went on stage with his band members Rinoa and Seifer. A few words to greet themselves from Squall and then music began to play. Take Off. Such good music. Where was Cloud, you ask? With his friends Tifa and Yuffie in the crowd towards the front. Squall's voice, his fingers dancing against the strings of the guitar, the way his face looked as he was in concentration on getting the notes right, the way his eyes sparkled in the light of the stage, his hair dancing with him. Cloud just smiled, closing his eyes and moving with the music and his friends. About an hour passed until the songs stopped and Squall's voice spoke out again.

"We thank you all for coming out here tonight... Again we are Next In Line and we thank you for coming to our first show. Before our last song plays, I have something to say. Before the show, yes, I was nervous, but there was someone that lifted my spirits and made me believe that I could do this show. And that person was Cloud Strife." Cloud paused and his eyes widened, face a flush before he saw Squall looking at him, a smile resting on his lips. "Thank you, Cloud. This song... is for you." A gentle playing started before Squall voice was a gentle song, eyes closing and his fingers moving against the guitar. Cloud continued to have a flush on him through the song, smiling happily. The song was so sweet... So gentle...

When the resounding Chords ended the song, the crowd cheered and Yuffie and Tifa looked at Cloud, seeing him smile in awe at Squall, the two girl widening their eyes. They had NEVER seen a look like that on Cloud.

From that day forward, Cloud followed Next In Line, bought all their CDs, all their performances and went to the shows that they performed where he lived. Oh, and the announcement that Squall and Rinoa had gotten together? Yeah, that devastated Cloud. And he was depressed for a while... yet still listened to the CDs, pretending that those two had never gotten together. Yuffie and Tifa made fun of him for always being obsessed with Squall, being Squall's number one fan. And yet, those two never had a one on one conversation ever again.

* * *

"Good job, Roxas and Sora!" yelled Ki from the table as the four finished their songs of Next In Line. They even played the one that Squall played for him. It had been hours since they got here and now Sora and Roxas were talking to the other two.

Roxas smiled at the much taller red head. "You were really good at the drums! I was impressed!"

"Haha. Thanks! You're voice is pretty spectacular, I must say." Axel gave a sweet smile to Roxas, who laughed a little bit, looking down, rubbing the back of his head, a small blush on him.

"Th-Thanks..."

"Oooo, Roxy~ Looks like you're blushing~" Sora teased Roxas, who glared at him.

"I am NOT!" Axel just laughed lightly.

"Sora, how long have you been playing guitar?"

"Huh? Eight years! What about you, Riku?" Sora asked with a smile as he looked to the silver haired boy.

"About seven. I wish I could play guitar like you do."

Sora smiled lightly, happily, loving the compliment. "Thank you, Riku! Hey, we should do this again!"

Axel nodded. "Definitely." His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card. "Here, Roxy~! My card! Feel free to call me anytime!" Riku did the same to Sora, smiling lightly. They had their cell phone numbers on them and the boys smiled happily, thanking them in unison before running off towards Cloud and the twins.

"Oooo, looks like SOME PEOPLE have crushes!"

"We do NOT have crushes! They're just nice people!" Sora defended, glaring at Ki, who just giggled.

"Well, let's go home..."

"Alright, Ms. Leonheart~" chimed Roxas, who was smacked upside the head from Cloud.

"Don't call me that... Cause I know that I won't see him again..." whispered Cloud, his voice slightly carrying a hint of sadness. _Only in CDs will I hear his voice... Only in tapes will I see his face..._

And yet it seemed that the hands of fate and picked up Cloud's fate, mixing it with a fate of a lost and troubled soul.

* * *

**NOTE: **These are the songs that were sung:

Ozone by Vistlip

And

Take Off by ViVid


	4. Chapter 3

Hearts Open Wide  
**By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana**

**  
Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~**  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

**By Mana**

**

* * *

  
**

Sora and Roxas were grinning as the two just laughed as they both were talking about the concert. They were… with in progress pros.. Oh god how awesome was that? AND they might have a chance! Both of them grinned as Ki and Li were already getting in the car, Cloud walking to the driver's seat when….

"Excuse me!"

Sora and Roxas looked behind them as the same brunette with sunglasses on stage tonight came up to them, breathing slightly as he spoke, "Sora and Roxas right?…"

The two boys nodded as the brunette looked in his suit pocket as he took out a card that was written: Leo; Manager of HEARTS. Both of them looked up at 'Leo' as the male only spoke, "I would like you to contact me in anyway possible. . . Both of you have sheer talent for HEARTS; Riku and Axel's Band. I would like to schedule a meeting if that isn't bad?… is there a guardian with you?"

Roxas Sora were beaming before nodding, leading him to the driver's side to Cloud. Cloud however sighed before looking at Leo before blinking. "Who's he?"

Sora grinned as he spoke, "Leo, this is Cloud Strife, My older brother two adopted kids!" Leo however paused before he stammered slightly, pushing the rim of his sunglasses up a bit. "Ah… hello. I'm Leo. The Manager for HEARTS… the two-man band that your brothers were performing earlier, I would like you to escort these two the meeting… I think they're a bit young for something this big so.."

Cloud blinked before nodding. "All right… But when is it?…" Leon only looked to Sora and Roxas before he spoke, "Anytime they can call me. I hope you don't mind."

The Taller blond shook his head, however when Cloud got a closer look at Leo. . . His jaw slightly gaping just a bit, closing the mouth quickly.

The Male was dressed in a black suit, and the sunglasses did cover his eyes. However the male's voice… attracted him, as if he heard it a few years ago?… No. It couldn't be. But..

Cloud slightly moved his glasses down to look at Leo, examining him with a seductive smile on his face. Roxas and Sora gaped a bit watching the scene. What. The hell?

"Would you like to have dinner Or lunch any time?"

Leo only stared before he smiled weakly, "I'm sorry… but I'm busy with my duties as the manager…" He backed away, before he only went off with a quick 'Good bye' and ran off, and Roxas and Sora at that point felt pity for him.

Cloud however frowned. Did he scare him off? Damn it. He was gonna have to think some way to do something. Motioning to Sora and Roxas to get in the car, he sighed. "We're… GOING HOME!"

Ki however giggled slightly as he mouthed to Roxa, Sora ,and Li, "Sexually deprived Cloud is not a happy Cloud!" At this point, the four of them exploded into laughter, Only for Cloud to yell at them slightly, the family unaware about what would come in the Morning…

===============================

BEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP-

Sora slammed his first on the alarm clock before looking to Roxas wh owas still sleeping, smiling as he began to mutter, "Axellll…" Sora at this made a face. His brother just called another man's name in bed. Ew. Taking a pillow, he threw it at Roxas. "STOP ACTING GAY!"

At this… Roxas and Sora began a Pillow war as Roxas was ticked off and began to throw pillows at Sora. However When their mom called them to breakfast… they quickly got dressed in their uniforms, went down stars, choked on breakfast and ran off to Twilight High.

===============================

Twilight High was usually dull and boring however… there was a commotion that two students were transferring here, and… the girls were getting far too excited for their own good.  
The whole morning, Sora and Roxas were trying to turn in their home work, only to be met by some random fan girls. Damn it.

Sora groaned as he and Roxas were walking to their first class… only to be met by a red-head who had a smile on her face.  
"Morning Sora. Roxas."  
Following behind her was her twin sister, Namine, Drawing as usual. Sora smiled before he said, "Morning!"  
Roxas however only waved as the four of them decided to head to class together, all of them taking their seats. However… at this point of time, Roxas had brought up,

"Hey Sora. Do you like Riku?"

The brunette looked to Roxas blinking as he said, "He's… a good guy." Kairi however smiled as she said, "Riku? Who's he?" "A guy we met last night in some club that Next In Line preformed." Namine Rolled her eyes as she spoke, "You two still obsess over the band? It's been four years."

At this Sora And Roxas protested: "THEY JUST ROCK."

Namine rolled her eyes as a teacher walked in the room as she spoke, "CLASS SIT DOWN!" The whole class obeyed quickly before you could say papou fruit. A smile was on her face as she spoke, "We have two new students here today, please welcome them!" The door soon opened two famlier faces walking in as Sora and Roxas's eyes widen.

Riku… and Axel.

"This is Riku Zeyer And Axel Riison. Please welcome them!" At this Sora and Roxas covered their ears from the squeals from the girls in their class; subtracting some sane girls.

Axel grinned as he spoke, "Name's Axel Got it Memorized?" More Squealing that was ripping Sora and Roxas's ears. However.. When Riku Spoke, he only said, "I don't like people." Sora's eyes widen. What the hell was with the sudden mood swing? As the teacher began to direct them in their seats, Sora watched Riku as he passed his desk, Riku's eyes glinting out envy, and hate as he went to his seat, as Sora froze up in fear. WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?

Noticing this, Roxas blinked. "What's up his ass?…"

Sora shook his head, not sure what was wrong.

Little did he know… perhaps there was more reason why Riku wore that mask… or was he wearing the mask in the performance.


	5. Chapter 4

Hearts Open Wide

By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

**  
Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Syn**

**

* * *

  
**

Axel, however, took the empty seat next to Roxas, smiling. "Ah, don't worry about Riku. He's just a nutcase..." he laughed, lightly. He directed the question to Sora, seeing his face. Axel's green eyes looked at Roxas and he smiled, leaning his cheek against his hand. "So, I heard Leo talked to you guys yesterday. He seemed a little awkward when he came back to us though."

Roxas laughed lightly. "Yeah, because our older brother kinda tried to hit on him."

"Ah, that would explain things. Leo never is comfortable around flirts or people that come onto him."

"Hey, Axel? His voice... It sounds familiar... Why does he wear sunglasses?"

Axel simply shrugged. "Cause he's weird that way."

"Hey, hey! Axel~ Roxas said your name in his sleep~" And that made Roxas glare at Sora with a flushed face.

"SHUT IT, SORA!" the blonde hissed, the teacher throwing chalk at Roxas.

"Roxas, if you don't mind, I'm teaching class here. You will have your conversation with your brother AFTER class. Now, would you please read me the next line." Roxas blinked as he didn't know what was going on, Kairi handing Roxas her book, pointing at the line they were on, and he quickly stood and read the line, sitting back down, his face still red. God, did Sora HAVE to mention THAT, of ALL things?! I mean, really! He groaned and then shook his head. This was terrible... Axel probably thought he was weird...

But no. Axel just smirked at Roxas and patted his head, smiling lightly before going back to the book. Sora's eyes looked hurt as he looked over at Riku after witnessing the scene between Axel and Roxas. Why? Why did Riku hate him now? This was weird. And it was scary. Maybe Riku wasn't a good person after all. He gulped and continued on with the class.

They had lunch together, Sora, Axel, Roxas and Riku. Axel and Roxas were laughing and goofing off, sometimes throwing food at each other, laughing. Sora looked over at Riku, who sat next to Axel, who sat next to Roxas. Riku... hadn't said a word at all. He hadn't even smiled. What happened to the Riku that he had met?! "Hey, Riku, how do you like your classes?"

"Fine."

Sora's smile vanished as Riku didn't even look at him. Was... this the real Riku? He bit his lower lip and poked at his food. He... wasn't hungry. Axel saw this reaction and looked at Riku, shaking him.

"Come on, Riku~ This little brunette is trying to talk to you! At least make conversation!" Riku glared at Axel and the red head pulled away and moved close to Roxas. "He's scary sometimes..." he whispered, making Roxas laugh lightly. Sora was... envious, yes, that Axel and Roxas were getting along so well. He just wanted to go home now. Why couldn't he? Cause his mom would kill him. Or... He sighed and stood up, Roxas blinking.

"Sora? What's the matter?" asked his brother.

"I don't feel good... I'm going home..." he muttered before getting up, throwing out his food and leaving through the doors in the cafeteria. Students were allowed to leave for lunch and they security guards and teachers didn't really care, so Sora just ran. Ran and ran. Ran past his house...

And he found himself at Cloud's house.

He had been running for thirty minutes to get here. Cloud would understand, right? He pulled out the keys from his pocket and entered Cloud's house, silently. Was there... music? He slowly closed the door, softly, seeing Cloud in the large living room, a young girl with jet black pigtails, her fingers playing the piano. She was about seven and she was slowly progressing. Her song was still simple. Cloud sat next to her on the bench, correcting her, the two of them ignoring the presence of Sora. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Cloud smiled at the girl as she played the song one more time. "Very good, Christine. You've been practicing." He ruffled her hair. "Well, that concludes today's lesson. I'll see you next week, alright?" He smiled again and the girl nodded.

"Un! Thank you, Cloud!"

A knock was at the door.

"Oh, that must be your mommy... Run along now, okay?" She nodded and ran off towards the door, spotting Sora sitting on the stairs leading upstairs. She looked at him for a second before opening the door, smiling and leaving with her mother, closing the door. Cloud sighed and slipped off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Sora, what are you doing here?"

"It's Riku! He's in my school! And Axel too! And he's acting so different!"

"Sora, calm down...."

"I can't, Cloud! Do you know how Axel and Roxas are acting?! Like they were friends ever since they were little!" Cloud sighed and walked over to Sora, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Shh... Maybe it's just Riku being pissed at something. I don't know... Go get something to eat, okay?" Sora nodded, slowly, getting up and walking over to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. Cloud sighed softly and pulled out the card he got from Leo in his pocket. He carried it around everywhere now, in case he needed to call. Leo just wouldn't leave his mind. The voice... Why was it so familiar?! It was bugging him, even when he was teaching Christine. He pulled out his cellphone, dialing the number on the card and waiting for the voice to ring in his ears.

_"Hello?"_ asked the voice after a few rings.

"Ah, Leo! It's Cloud..."

_"O-Oh... Cloud... What is it?"_

"I believe Sora's ready for his meeting... And I need to talk to you about Riku... He's driving Sora insane. I've seriously never seen him like this before."

_"...Alright. What about Roxas?"_

"Roxas is still in school. Sora's ditching because of **Riku**." he muttered.

_"Alright then. Bring Sora to the club from yesterday in ten minutes. I'll be there."_

"Kay. See you..." Hanging up, Cloud sighed softly. Still nothing. He couldn't remember the voice. Shaking his head, he stood. "Sora! Grab the food and go to the car!" Nodding, the boy was stuffing his face with a chocolate bar and went outside the door, followed by Cloud as he grabbed his keys and glasses and locked the front door, going to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Your meeting..."

* * *

Hm. Leo wasn't here yet. Where the hell was he? It's been ten minutes. Sora was sitting on the stage, looking down, sighing softly. Behind Sora was a piano. Cloud smiled lightly. When Sora was down, Cloud loved to sing and play the piano for Sora. It always seemed to cheer the boy up. Moving to the piano, Cloud sat down, slowly moving his fingers to the song Selenite. The japanese words spilling from his lips as Sora turned to look at Cloud, whose eyes were closed as he played the piano and sang, his voice gentle and sweet and Sora slowly smiled.

Leo walked into the bar, hearing the voice, putting the sunglasses on his face as he saw Sora distracted by Cloud, and Leo's mind wandered off... Such a strange voice for a guy to have... but it was so sweet... He would be good in a bad too... Leo stood by the door until he heard the song finish, his own eyes closing as he heard the song. Sora clapped.

"Your voice has gotten better, Cloud~"

"I blame Squall." Leo twitched lightly at the name. "I've been mimicking him... or trying to do s--" He blinked as he saw Leo standing there. "Ah! Leo!" Leo walked towards the stage, a hand in his pocket. "How long have you been there?"

"I was here when you started signing," he said as he reached the stage.

"Oh?" A small smirk hit his lips. There wasn't anybody here. Leo got the place to themselves for the day. Cloud lowered his glasses and moved to stand by Leo. "So? What did you think of my singing?" Leo blinked and moved away slightly.

"I-It was nice. But now, to the meeting... We'll have to wait until Roxas and the other two get here. For now, I'll see if Sora is REALLY up to being in the band."


	6. Chapter 5

Hearts Open Wide  
By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

**Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mana**

**

* * *

  
**

Sora stared at Leo before he asked, "What do you mean up for it-" Before he could speak, Leo only stood on the stage, pointing the guitar as he set down a Cd Player he was carrying earlier as he took out a CD. As Leo Stared at Sora, Sora tensed up. L-Leo was… serious.

Cloud blinked seeing the other only look at Sora, his heart fluttering slightly, but a wider seductive grin was on his face. Serious men? He liked.

At this Leon soon took out a small remote, pushing on play before He said, "Grab the guitar and try to play with the music."

Sora gaped before running over to the guitar picking up and taking out his pick he always had in his pocket as a steady beat started slowly… the beat seemed familiar.. Last night?…

Axel?

Then smooth strumming of a bass followed after then the two combined… At this Sora began to strumm, tapping his foot on the ground as he played along with the music, just going with the way of the music… and damn straight it sounded good.

Cloud stared as Sora played, but when he looked to Leo, Leo had a grin on his face…. A rather wide one. His lips parted as he whispered,

"I haven't seen somebody this good since Next In Line…." Cloud's eyes widen looking back at Sora as he played, as he began to emerge himself into the music. However…

"SORA! YOU ASSHOLE! GOING ON WITH OUT ME!"

Sora blinked as he continued playing and Leo turned to look at Roxas with Riku and Axel behind them, as Roxas ran up stage as he took the other guitar and scowled as Sora continued to play.

"ROXAS," Cloud only exclaimed as he watched Roxas go upstage, "Why aren't you in School?!" Roxas frowned. "I ditched because I was worried about Sora! I'm not gonna back down from a performance!"

Sora however grinned as he paused playing.  
"You're Late dumbass!" "WAS NOT! I'm gonna beat you!"

The two grinned before both them at the same time began to play, Roxas's voice echoing not in words but a voice that blended in with the song so well…. Leo at this gave out a light laugh. "Well I take it they're brothers by heart and blood…" However Looking at Riku, he sighed as Riku was staring at Sora with focus.

"Not about that again… he needs to get over it.."

However he smiled as Axel cheered as Leo stared looking at Sora and Roxas. Those two.. Were diamonds in the rough.

As the Performance came to the end, Sora and Roxas smiled, breathing heavily, giving a sloppy high five to each other. Cloud clapped along with Axel as Riku looked away as Leo walked up on the stage.

"You two did great. . . You have talent. Around Next…. Weekend, do you mind if I can get you two to be driven to the music company were Riku and Axel debut at? Once with enough practice… we can get you two to be famous… or getting you two to be making music with Riku and Axel."

Sora And Roxas grinned nodding. "SORA!…. W-We're…" "Making a legend like.. The both only smiled, shaking in excitement before they shouted in unison, "LIKE NEXT IN LINE!!!!"

Leo stared before he smiled a bit. "Well I will be depending on calling your brother more often to have contact, and the fact I have to talk to him so he knows. Understood?"

Cloud however smiled as he heard this. Yup. He was getting more chances wasn't he?.. On hitting on Leo that was. Leo However noticed Cloud's gaze, reeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well… you two should be getting home… Cloud would you take them home?"

Cloud nodded as the twins took off the guitars and Sora and Roxas followed.

Riku however as soon as the three left… he ran up to Leo, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "LEO!. . . . WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!" Leo didn't flinch before he smiled, "They'll… bring out the best in you Riku… as well as you Axel." Riku huffed, shoving him away as he walked off Axel frowning.

"Leo. That was kinda harsh."

The man in sunglasses shook his head. "Had to be said Axel. . . Riku has that stupid pride blocking him." Taking out his cellphone he looked down at the number where Cloud had called earlier, Saving it to… CLOUD.

"Another Day Huh?…"


	7. Chapter 6

Hearts Open Wide  
By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Manalio

**Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Written By: Syn**

**

* * *

**

The week had passed and now it was the weekend. Sora had loaded Roxas and Sora into the back, having their guitars with them. They were so excited. Roxas and Axel had become closer friends, but Riku and Sora were still...

Sora was invisible to Riku.

So... That WASN'T a mask on Riku.

Li and Ki were also in the car, and all were telling stories, Cloud having his eyes on the road, thinking. Leo... He had saved the number in his phone and sighed, softly. Sure, he was getting more chances to be close with Leo... but still. The other seemed completely uninterested in him. Every time he tried to make a move, Leon would always be awkward and move away. Was Cloud being too direct? Fuck, how long has it been since he's been laid?

Since he adopted Ki and Li....

God, he lost count... He groaned, sighing as he continued to drive.

"Hey, hey! Cloud! I think mom was HIGH when she named you!" said Roxas, grinning.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Because your name is CLOUD! _Lucy in the Skyyy with Diaaamooooonds!!!" _They all sang. Cloud shook his head as they arrived at the studio. It was tall! A REALLY tall and fancy building. They all stared at it for a second before Cloud ushered them inside. Huh. That wasn't weird at all. Roxas being the only brunette in the family, but everyone having blue eyes. They walked inside the sliding doors, seeing Leo sitting in the lobby. He looked up. Still with the sunglasses. What the hell? What the hell was he hiding? They walked over to him, Leo standing up.

"Good morning, Leo!" Cloud said, adjusting his glasses, smiling at Leo with a gentle smile.

"Morning, Cloud." Not even a smile? How harsh. He looked to the others. "Sora, Roxas, if you would follow me. We have to start your meeting now." The two nodded and walked off, waving to the others. Cloud pouted and sat down in the chair, arms across his chest.

"Oo~ Cloud's not happy~" Ki whispered to Li.

"Well, think about it. He's been trying to get with Leo, or at least go on a date with him, but Leo's refusing... You know Cloud's had nothing for years..." he whispered to his twin.

Cloud looked up at them, glaring slightly. "I can HEAR you!"

* * *

Roxas and Sora found themselves in a large studio, their eyes wandering around, mouths agape. "This is where you will be practicing..."

"ROXY~!" Arms wrapped around Roxas, happily. "Glad you could make it, Roxas!" Axel. They were always like this now. So chipper... Like THEY were brothers. Sora sighed and looked over to see Riku glaring at Sora for a second before going over to his bass, picking it up and tuning it.

"Just ignore Riku... He's just being himself," sighed Leo. "Now, get settled and everything. I will be back with the plans for today." With that, Leo left the room, and down the hall, leaving the four of them in an awkward silence. Axel bit his lip and cleared his throat.

"SO! Roxas, you got a cool looking guitar!"

"Huh?" He looked at his guitar as he pulled it out of it's case. "Oh, you think? I really like checkerboard things...."

"Eh? That's so cool! Well, both of you," started Axel, smiling. "Welcome to HEARTS."

* * *

"UGH! Screw it! I'm gonna go find the bathroom!" growled Cloud, standing up and walking away.

"Don't do anything perverted, Cloud~" giggled Ki. Cloud glared at him before groaning and storming off. He could feel his phone vibrate. A text? He flipped it open, seeing a text from Tifa.

_"Hey, we're gonna go to the movies l8r. Wanna come?"_

Cloud texted that he was busy, but was was about to press the send button but felt a force crash into him, his phone flying out of his hand, his body hitting the floor, and another body crashing onto him, papers flying about. "Nng... A-are you..." Cloud blinked, his glasses having become lopsided. It gave him... a small cute look of a messy teen. A blush hit him as he was the person who crashed onto him.

Leo!

"Ah! Leo! Are you okay?!" Oh, this couldn't be any MORE perfect! Leo groaned, sitting up, quickly finding his sunglasses and putting them on. Cloud saw familiar blue eyes.... OH. My. God! Those Eyes!!

"Cloud? S-Sorry! I wasn't looking where I wa--" A hand came and caressed Leo's cheek, Cloud's glasses having been pulled off.

"It's okay... I'm not hurt..." Cloud leaned forward. This man... Was he really?

Lips connected in a gentle kiss.

What the FUCK, Cloud?!


	8. Chapter 7

Hearts Open Wide  
By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

**Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Written by: Mana**

**

* * *

**

Warm Lips…

A Rather embarrassing situation…  
And the blue eyes….

Cloud continued to kissed Leo as he looked down at Leo, Lips sill connected… as a hand began to crass Leo's cheek gently, Leo still frozen in shock. However… when his hand was reaching for the sunglasses to take Leo's glasses off…

He was rather rudely shoved slightly as Cloud blinked looking at Leo who was breathing heavily, standing up quickly, helping Cloud up as he watched as Leo looked away.

"I-I'm sorry…" Leo Sighed before quickly picking up the papers, before he looking to Cloud. "I'll… talk to you later... After the practice." At this, Leo began to walk briskly before Cloud could do anything, causing him to scowl in anger and annoyance as Leo vanished out of sight.

DAMN IT- Wait. Talk to him… later? Was… Leo… going to talk to him when he wasn't busy?… At this his strife brain that ran in the family moved slowly before he blinked in realization. Oh my god. First he kissed the man… then suddenly Leo wanted to meet him later?

A small smile came on his face. Perhaps he would tell Tifa he would be busy for the whole night if something went well.

==================

As Roxas and Sora were turning their guitar the blinked seeing the sight of a rather blushing Leo. Riku and Axel stared as Leo placed down the papers as he coughed slightly.

With enough bravery in his heart he spoke, "Did something happen Leo-"

Leo however quickly debated, "NO! NOTHING. REALLY…" Sora blinked before looking to the red head for a response of a shrug.

Leo only coughed lightly once more as he calmed down taking out the papers. "Well, Today I would like to announce of the new schedule of practice days…"

The four boys sat on the seats, watching Leo as he took out a piece of paper.

"First of all.. Number one. Sora and Riku shall practice together-"  
Sora gapes as Riku blinked before glaring at Sora as Leo sighed as he continued, "Then HEARTS will practice songs new and old that Riku And Axel wrote. Right after this, we will also have some lessons for Sora and Roxas to get used performing on stage…"

At this both boys protested, "WHY?!" Leo sighed before he put the paper down, "Sora… Roxas… have you preformed in front of people?" Watching as the twins nod, he sighed once more smiling weakly.

"Did you know Squall Leon Heart was once scared of singing in front of people?" What did he receive? Two gaped stares. "That's right. SCARED. So… I taken the idea of making you two prepared for performing in front of millions of people. But how we'll do it," he only smiled, "is a pure secret." Sora and Roxas blinked as Leo only picked up his papers. "Well as I assume that you understand it, try to get along okay? I do not want to see another blood loss like the incident with Next in Line. And with that… I would like you to start practicing the song incidentally so you four can understand each other's playing style."

Standing up, he left the room while the four got ready, closing the door. Walking to the sound manager he motioned him to take off his earphones. Leo turned towards the four who were prepared as he pushed play, snapping to signal them playing.

At this….

==========================

Was completely major fucked up, Sora and Roxas didn't the song which resulted Riku yelling at Sora and Axel trying to calm Riku down and Roxas down to stop them from bashing each other's heads. Leon groaned a bit as he looked to Sora and Roxas who the two boys were talking to Cloud with Li and Ki following.

Damn it.. first the kiss now this?…

Cloud smiled bowing slightly at Leon before he spoke, "We'll head home now-" However by Impose something ran through Leo's head as Leo stood up as he walked over to Cloud quickly.

"Um… Cloud. Can we have dinner together?" Damn. Where did that come from

Staring at Clouds' face for a reaction, he saw twp gaping faces as well as Ki and Li's laughing. Cloud however was apparently trying to process about what the hell did Leon ask?

The ONE THING he had been trying so hard to get…

"Of course, 7:30 then?" Damn right he was gonna get it.

Leo nodded before he spoke, "I'll see you then.." Walking out the room, he heard a faint, very faint Cloud's cheering, a small smile on his face… however he turned red. Actually… that was spur of the moment wasn't it?

Guess Leo needed to sharpen up huh?


	9. Chapter 8

Hearts Open Wide  
By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

**Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Written by: Syn**

* * *

Oh.

My.

God! Cloud stood there, a smile on his face as he watched Leo leave. "Oooo~ Cloud's got a daaaate~" chimed Roxas, making Cloud snap out of his trance and bop Roxas on the head.

"Come on... Let's go home..." Cloud turned on his heels and fixed his glasses, walking to the car with the others following him, all of them moving into the car, Cloud having a smile on his face the entire time. Hm. Dinner... Guess that kiss was a good thing. But those eyes... They were so familiar. Where had he seen them?

"Hey, hey! Cloud!" yelled Sora. "Did you know that Squall used to have stage frieght?"

"Haha... Yeah, I know VERY well..."

"How did he get over it?"

"He got flowers from a random person...." he replied.

Roxas blinked. "What?"

"Cloud, how do you know?" asked Ki, tilting his head.

"Haha... I never told you guys this?" They all shook their heads. "Well... it's because _I _was the one that brought him the flowers at his first show."

"WHAT?!" The screams of everyone rattled the car slightly, Cloud wincing at the loudness and all the questions bombarding him. They were all jumbled up together, he wouldn't understand what was being said or who was asking the question... It was confusing. It was terrible. It was...

"SHUT UP!!" They did as they were told. "It was by chance. Mom told me to deliver flowers to the announcer, I stumbled into Squall's room, he looked nervous, I gave him the flowers, we exchanged names, and then he dedicated a song to me..." he whispered, smiling. Aaaah! It all made sense to them now! THAT'S why Cloud was always staring at Squall.

The ride home was loud, but talk around them was about the band and everything. Cloud dropped Sora and Roxas off at their home, telling them to practice. The two went off and Cloud drove home. At home, Ki and Li smiled as they watched Cloud rush around, searching for clothes to wear. Yes, he was still going to wear glasses. Hmmm... Cloud ran downstairs with two jackets, shirtless and wearing a tight pair of blue jeans. "Ki! Li! Which one should I wear? The yellow shirt with the black short sleeved sweater one with a golden lion on the back, or the checkerboard and black?"

"The lion!" They both replied.

Cloud nodded. "Thanks!" He ran upstairs again. This was too good to be true. A date with the man he thought hated him. Hmm... This was gonna be ni--

As he slipped on the dark yellow shirt, Cloud heard his cellphone ring.

_Gozen yoii no CALL de me wo samasu..._

Cloud blinked. Leo! Dashing towards his phone, he picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Cloud, it's Leo." _Cloud smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Just saying that dinner will be at my place... I'll give you the address now..."_

His apartment? Oh ho! This could be good. "Alright." Cloud ran over to the desk in his room, grabbing some paper and a pen. "Alright, what's the address?" The pen neatly wrote the numbers 5428 North River Side. "Alright then. I'll see you at 7:30. Bye." With their goodbyes, they hung up and Cloud slipped on his jacket. Now... it was time to wait...

Cloud paced around for about two hours, being impatient. God! It seemed to take forever to have the clock reach 6:30! When it did, Cloud ran towards the door, already having his keys and stuff, slipping his shoes on. "BYE! BEHAVE!"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU MIGHT REGRET~!" yelled Ki, smirking. Li laughed lightly as Cloud got into his car, fixing his glasses and driving off.

It only took an hour to get there... And he was right on time. He fixed his spiky hair and went to the door of Leo's house, ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, Leo came and opened the door, wearing a white tanktop and some jeans....

.....

And his goddamn sunglasses.

Cloud smiled lightly as he was invited in, slipping his shoes off. "Thanks for having me, Leo."

"No problem. Dinner's already out... Just put it out. Follow me." Leo lead Cloud towards the dining room where on a large wooden table sat a large meal. Rice, fish, and other things. They sat down and Cloud sat across from Leon, blinking at the food. "I hope it's too your liking. I haven't cooked this much in a while for just one meal."

"I'm sure I'll like it." As Cloud got himself a plate of everything, he smiled, picking up his chopsticks and eating the food, eyes widening slightly. "L-Leo! This is... This is wonderful!" Cloud dived into the food, happily. It was bliss, the food. It tasted so good! Leo just laughed.

"Don't eat too much too fast." He took a bite,smiling lightly.

Cloud blinked and looked up. "Hey, Leo? Why do you wear sunglasses inside?"

"Huh? Oh.... Just something that I do alo-- HEY! CLOUD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cloud quickly leaned over and pulled the glasses from Leo's eyes, his own widening as he saw it. The scar across his nose, those gorgeous blue eyes...

"S...Squall?"

Silence and 'Leo' covered his face.

"It... It IS you! I knew it!" Cloud slumped in his seat.

"It's.... been a while, Cloud..." he muttered, not looking at Cloud. Cloud stood, quickly moving over to Squall's side, hugging him. Eyes were surprised, but he stayed still for a minute.

"Oh my god... I never thought I'd see you again... I KNEW there was a reason I was attracted to you. Do you know how much I have missed that voice of yours?"

Was Cloud... going sentimental?

"Cloud?"

Quickly, Cloud pressed another kiss against Squall's lips. Cloud knew it. He knew the reason why he was so obbsessed with this person...

It must be because he loved him.

Took him eight years to realize this....


	10. Chapter 9

Hearts Open Wide  
By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

**Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Written by: Mana**

* * *

Was it just Ki and Li?. . . That Cloud was acting very very gay this morning? Proof?…  
Weeeell…

Clodu was in an apron making muffins EARLY in the morning as he had a rather bright grin on his face, singing Take off I n a rather off key fashion that made Ki cringe. Oh god. Did he FINALLY get laid? However Cloud noticing this looked to Ki and Li in their school uniforms smiled as he handed them lunch boxes.

"Off to school, and remember to meet at Sora and Roxas's school!" Yes, Ki and Li had chosen to attend another school. Why? Well… how would you explain to your friends you were at the same grade level as your 'uncles'? Very very embarrassing.

Sighing both boys left as they both closed the door behind them as Cloud smiled putting the now freshly baked muffins in a case but putting one in a small box as well as a packed lunch for… Squall. He sighed dreamily as he remembered last night..

====================

After dinner….

"WHAT?!?"

Squall sighed a bit as Cloud was gaping at the news that Squall just told him. Squall was not only a straight fright person but also… a VIRGIN?!

"B-But your looks!… y-you-" Squall held up ah and a bit as he said, "Rinoa and I never went far as THAT. The most we did was kissing.. Like the kiss you just did."

Cloud blinked as he kept gaping. No. Way. He passed Rinoa's level THAT easily?

Squall only smiled before he spoke, looking up at the clock. "Ah, You should be getting back… And umm… can you keep my identity a secret?" Cloud blinked as he nodded. "But why?.." The brunette only sighed. "I want to start a new… I had my taste of making music… now I want to help others." At this Cloud smiled, nodding understanding, before he began to turn away before…

"And. . . Please call me Squall when we're alone. . I MEAN . . you are the only one who knows…" Cloud turned around smiling, nodding as he spoke, "Good night.." With the he left home…

==================

Being the happy man as he was right now.

Cloud couldn't't help but laugh and smile a bit as he soon picked up the pack lunched and the packed muffin in his bag, ready to set off to go to Leon's Office to drop off something for.. HIS Squall. His squall… he kinda like that ring of that title.

=======================

At Ki and Li's School however….

Ki was walking to his locker along with Li who only grinned as Ki looked ahead to see a green haired male looking around. Being the social person he was he approached the other, pulling away from Li. "Hi there! You lost?" Ki smiled as he saw the green haired male smile.

"Yeah… I just transferred here…" Ki only smiled before he spoke, "Well the school is kinda big."  
As Ki was about to turn to Li, The green haired male smiled a bit… perhaps this boy could satisfy his needs.. As the glint in his eye appeared Li looked up and being the older protective brother he was he walked over to Ki, grabbing his hand as he walked away from the green haired.  
"Ki come on we're going to be late!" Ki blinked as the green aired male smiled a bit. Yup.

This was gonna satisfy his needs.

=========================

School. Was. Horrible.

Riku kept up with his cruel streak as usual.. And Axel and Roxas were getting close, however they both worried about Sora with Riku. However e had slinked away from the two walking away as he began to wander around the halls, kicking a rock slightly, passing empty music rooms.

Why did Riku act like that? … It was too cruel. That time when he first met Riku, he almost saw a sparkle… however after playing and he was being nice… the other had… turned almost cold and bitter. He sighed before…

He heard strumming of a guitar… not an electric guitar.. An acoustic guitar. It was… soft… quiet… but also very painful… Slowly following the music, his eyes were closed as he silently stopped, to look at the crack of a door, peaking n to see… Riku playing the guitar as he blinked. Riku… he watch Riku as he played, his breath slightly taken away as he saw when Riku stopped…

Something wet was on Riku's fingers… tears?

"DAMN IT!" The sudden outburst made him almost lose breath in fear but… when eh saw Riiku was trying to write music and he was in a mess…. He listened carefully to Riku as he saw Riku's Lips moving in a broken voice,

"Why can't I play the guitar anymore.. Like Sora… DAMN IT…"

At this, he realized why Riku acted like that… it was Envy… Slowly thoughts began to gather in his mind.

Riku wanted to be a guitarist. . . But he couldn't for some reason. At this his brain moved slowly as he had a grin on his face.

If he could get Riku over it or help him… Riku could be nice again! Gripping slightly, he grinned.

OPERATION MAKE BEST FRIENDS WITH RIKU IS ON! … Okay now he was just ripping of Kairi.


	11. Chapter 10

Hearts Open Wide  
By rebel_Ed18 [Syn] and Mana

**Rated M because there will be yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, make out sessions, and smex... but smex comes waaaaay later! Just a warning. Oh, and we don't own these characters except for two and you will figure out who they are when they pop up. Yes. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Written by: Syn**

* * *

Well, this day was rather interesting, no? That green haired boy that was in Ki and Li's lunch room kept on talking with Ki. Stupid.... Friendly... This was really bad. Li didn't even eat the lunch that he recieved from Cloud, he just watched the two sit across from him, conversing, laughing. Ki's beautiful laugh was being heard by the ears of another man. He couldn't tell Ki to go and sit somewhere else with him. Ki needed to have all the friends he needed... And this one was someone, but Li didn't like him.

At.

All.

"Hm? Li, are you okay? You haven't eaten..." asked Ki, worridly.

"I'm.... not hungry..." he whispered, looking around before back at Ki and the other man. His name? Oh, that was Negi. He groaned and shook his head, resting his head on his arms which lied on the table, groaning_. No, Ki... Don't share your smiles with him. Don't share your laughter with him...._

* * *

"So you see?! THAT'S why Riku's been so mad at me!" Sora explained to his younger brother. Roxas looked up from his meal, along with Axel.

"Are you realizing that now?" asked Roxas. Sora blinked. What? Roxas already knew? "Axel already told me that..." Sora looked over at Axel, confused.

"Whaaat?! You didn't tell ME?!" The red head shrugged.

"It was funny... And you needed to figure it out on your own." Sora groaned and then leaned back in his seat. Riku wasn't here.... Maybe he was off in the auditorium again.

"You're just cruel... I'm leaving."

"Kay, bye~!" Roxas cried after him as Sora left the table and out the cafeteria. Again, Sora walked around, once more finding the sweet music. Riku could play the guitar just fine... He wandered into the auditorium to see Riku looking at the guitar he was playing, his fingers shaking. It pained Sora to see this. Riku's hands gripped his hair, pulling at it, slightly. This was... really stressing the silverette. The brunette moved to go over to the boy, a worried face on him.

"R...Riku?"

The said man quickly looked up from the guitar, a look of surprise on his face before he looked away, his eyes slightly red. "What... do you want?"

"Riku... I heard you playing the guitar."

"Go ahead. Go ahead and laugh at me. Compared someone like **_you_** I'm sure that my playing was crap!" Sora felt hurt at the words and he moved closer to Riku, sitting down next to him and grabbing another nearby guitar. Riku looked over at Sora and moved away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll teach you."

What?

"I'll teach you how to play guitar as well as me. And in no time, you'll be better! I mean, you already play the bass! That's LIKE the guitar..." he smiled at the silverette who had surprise and confusion all over his face. Sora gave Riku the simple smile. "Now, let's start with all the notes and chords you need to learn."

Maybe... this would work...

* * *

Cloud's singing was bad. He just sang strangely when he was busy doing other things and singing, like cooking, getting things ready, finding things... All those things meshed into one ball made Cloud distracted from what he was actually singing. Parking his car in front of the building, getting out of the car, a small box in his hands. He smiled lightly and moved over to the large doors, fixing his glasses and moving to the front desk. "Uhm... Where's Leo's office, the manager of HEARTS?" he asked, gently. The woman replied and said that it was on the fourth floor, office number 854. Nodding a thanks to her, Cloud quickly headed to the elevator, singing softly again to himself. He was actually... rather good.

Guess that comes from following Leon's music, then taking private singing lessons. He laughed lightly and his elevator stopped, letting his legs carry him off the elevator.

848....

849....

How much further?

852.....

853.....

854!

Here we go!

Knocking on the door, he stood there for a second. "Come in," Leon's voice spoke out. Cloud walked into the room, smiling lightly, Leon looking up, having just been putting his sunglasses on, but he took them off and smiled at Cloud as the blonde walked into the room. "Morning, Cloud." He set the sunglasses on the desk, looking over at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Cloud smiled and walked over to him.

"Morning, Squall..." he told him, handing him the box. "Here... I thought you would get hungry." Leon blinked, but smiled and took it.

"What did you get me?"

"I didn't get you anything!" Leon blinked and looked up at Cloud, curiously. Didn't get him anything? Then what was in the bo-- "I made you this." Oh! So... Leon looked down at the wrapped box and unfolded it, opening it and then looking inside. Ah, it looked... good!

"Thank you, Cloud... Would you care to eat with me?" he asked, softly, looking up at the other, a small smile on his face, making Cloud blush lightly before smiling.

"Sure!"

"You know, Cloud.... You have a nice voice..." What?! How did he know that? "I could hear you? The walls aren't that thick... And you were singing till you reached my door... It was a nice voice." Cloud blushed harder and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhm... Thank you, Squall..." he muttered, softly, embarrassed, but he still smiled. This day... Just kept getting better and better! He had Squall... And no Rinoa... This was good!

* * *

Who wasn't happy, though? Li. Li, Ki, and that stupid Negi all lived in the same direction, so Negi just had to follow them. Again, Li was booted from the conversations and lagged behind them, sighing softly while the two in front of him were giggling and laughing. "Oh, and there was this morning too! He was singing SO off key! And he had an apron on and was REALLY gay!"

"Gay as in happy gay?" Negi asked, laughing lightly, which made Ki laugh too. A hand moved and entangled itself in Ki's hair, ruffling it, making a small blush hit Ki's cheeks. "You're so cute..." he whispered softly.

That's IT!! Li grabbed Ki's hand and pulled him away. "We're right here. Bye, Negi." He said, not even looking away, Negi's hand slipping from Ki's hair as they ran into the house, Ki being pulled by Negi. When they got into the house, Ki looked over at Li.

"What was that about, Li?!"

"I don't want you to see him!"

"Why?!"

"I don't like him!"

"Well not all my friends you have to LIKE, Li! I thought you wanted me to make friends!"

"I do, but not with THAT guy!"

Uh-oh...

Their first... argument...


End file.
